


Spicy Eel Stew

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt:  StormPilot: What’s their favorite act of intimacy (sexual or otherwise)?





	Spicy Eel Stew

**Author's Note:**

> The past few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160626222023/juniperstreet-said-whichever-pleases-you-yuri)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from juniperstreet:  
> Whichever pleases you! Yuri on Ice: Dealing with being long distance part of the year or Victor enjoying Yuuri’s off season or post-retirement chubbiness. **StormPilot: What’s their favorite act of intimacy (sexual or otherwise)?** What are ‘marital aids’ (not that they need them, but Poe seems the type to have a small collection) like in a galaxy far far away?
> 
> (I've written the two Yuri on Ice prompts, and will be writing the last Stormpilot prompt imminently)

“But what if it…what if it tastes gross?” Finn objected, nerves jangling. He blinked, eyelashes brushing against the cloth of the blindfold that Poe had insisted he wear, and tried to calm himself down. Open or closed, the world was equally dark, but somehow he felt more in control when his eyes were open.

“It won’t,” said Poe coaxingly. Warm hands, skin calloused from years of hard work, closed around Finn’s hands. Poe threaded their fingers together, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles in the palms of Finn’s hand. “Trust me.”

“I do,” breathed Finn. His eyes slipped shut. His mouth fell open.

_But why the blindfold? Why won’t he let me watch? Why…_

A shiver trailed up Finn’s spine as Poe’s hands left his. Clatters, scrapes, and _whooshes_  spoke to Poe moving about the room. Something beeped, and Poe’s footsteps approached once more. A delicious smell forecast his return. The aroma was unfamiliar, reminiscent of the many strange foods that the rebels at the base ate regularly.

Finn had subsisted on a diet of standard rations, bland and nutritious, for as long as he could remember.

Clamping his mouth shut, he swallowed hard.

“It’s okay,” said Poe soothingly. Squeezing his eyes shut so hard tears pooled in the corners, Finn forced his mouth open again. “This is eel - that’s a type of fish we ate a lot on Yavin 4 when I was a kid - in a spicey vegetable-based sauce. One of my mother’s few specialty dishes.”

“Did you make it?” asked Finn, surprised.

“Pava helped,” Poe shrugged. “Are you ready?”

Finn gave a decisive nod, surprised to find his nerves dissipating.

_Of course they’re fading. If Jessika helped make it, I can be sure it’s not poisonous._

Finn chuckled.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Poe said, a teasing note in his voice. “I did most of the work, it could still be toxic.”

Nope, Finn still didn’t feel nervous.

He opened his mouth.

Pungent liquid brushed against his lips, sloshed into his mouth, and unbelievable _flavor_  flooded his mouth. A chunk of flaky meat slid from the spoon onto his tongue and Finn fought the urge to gag. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, it was that it tasted…it _tasted_. He’d managed to avoid the local cuisine, sticking to what seemed most familiar - MRE packets, hard tack, the fare meant for resistance members’ last-ditch supplies. Everyone, Poe included - heck, _himself_  included - thought him weird for it. Now, with something completely new, completely alien in his mouth, Finn realized he scarce even knew _how_  to eat something like this.

_With my mouth, idiot._

Finn chewed.

It was…it was yummy.

He broke into a smile.

“You like it?” asked Poe hopefully.

Nodding enthusiastically, Finn said, “I do like it! What are we going to try next?”

“Yes!” Poe cheered. “Okay - okay, this one is called _chocolate_  and the General herself gave me some…”


End file.
